Aventura perdida, aventura recobrada
by roxas2key
Summary: Sora, riku y kairi esta en la isla del destino que luego sin imaginarselo comenzara una epica aventura, llena de ememigos, altibajos, el horizonte sin fin vuelve a esperar a nuestros heroes ¿Que le deparará el destino?.
1. Chapter 1

Era una noche estrellada en la Isla del Destino Sora, Riku y Kairi se encontraban hablando de sus aventuras sentados en el árbol papou sin saber que, pronto tendrían una gran aventura de muchos retos, dolores y angustias.

-¿Vencer a la organización XIII no fue fácil, pero lo logramos verdad Riku? – pregunto Sora

- Si –respondió Riku amablemente y sonriendo-

-Que creen ustedes que habrá dicho esa carta del Rey Mickey – Dijo Kairi con un tono preocupante.

-Solo recuerdo que decía que pronto nos buscarían para una nueva aventura - Exclamo Sora.

- ¿Kairi, no tienes guardada esa carta? – Pregunto Riku.

-No, se me extravió hace 2 meses – dijo Kairi poniéndose la mano a la cabeza.

- A bueno que más da- Dijo sora con un tono despreocupante – Sabremos lo que querría decir cuando venga-

-Qué tal si nos vamos a dormir que ya se hace tarde –Dijo Kairi bostezando.

Antes de que nuestros "Héroes" pudieran irse a acostar Sora vio una sombra pasando por los arboles, pensó_ –¿bueno tal vez sea un sincorazon?- no – _respondiéndose a sí mismo en la mente.

-Mientras tanto en otro lugar lejano-

-¡Al fin si, si, si! He podido revivirme a mí y a los demás miembros de la organización – Exclamo Xemnas.

-uhhhh, que dolor de cabeza - Exclamo Saix

- ¡ Deja de quejarte que por lo menos estas vivo! –Reprochó Xemnas-

-¿Ok, y ahora que vamos a hacer? – Pregunto Demix en tono sarcástico.

-¡ Que no es obvio, cabeza hueca, a idear otro plan para tener bajo control Kingdom Hearts! - Reprochó Saix con cara de pocos amigos.

- Bueno y que haremos después que este bajo nuestro control- Pregunto Demix.

- Bueno después se decidirá que hacer- Exclamo Xemnas.

¿Mientras tanto jugamos una partidita de póker? –dijo luxo con un tono confiado-

-¡ NI LOCO! – Respondieron larxene, Zexion, y Demix al mismo tiempo.

- Aparte no es hora de juegos- Dijo Xemnas

-De mañana en la Isla del Destino-

-Aaaahhhh- Dice sora bostezando al levantarse de la cama.

_- ¿Qué hare hoy?-_ dice sora en su mente – _me reuniré con mis amigos y….bueno lo típico._

Sora se dirige hasta la cafetería del pueblo donde siempre van a desayunar con sus amigos…

-Que tal Kairi y Riku- Dice Sora muy alegremente.

-Muy bien, gracias- Responde Kairi

-Bien y tu ¿Cómo andas?- Pregunto Riku.

- Bien, un poco cansado dice Sora-

Mientras se desayunan escuchan unos ruidos seguidos de gritos de espanto..

-¿Qué fue eso? – Rápidamente dice Riku.

- No sé, vallamos a investigar- Dice Sora parándose de un salto de la mesa , cosa que provoco que los café salieran volando y mancharan la camisa de Kairi.

-Sora mira lo que hiciste- Dice Kairi un tanto enojada de la situación.

-No hay tiempo para escusas- dice Sora corriendo seguido de Riku atrás.

Al llegar a la escena ven algunos Heartless, y Riku y Sora invocan sus Keyblade para atacar, a los cuales vencen fácilmente.

-Uff, Heartless en la isla del destino- Exclama Sora con cierta preocupación.

-¡no puede ser otra vez no!- Dice Riku con las manos a la cabeza.

-Creo que estamos es Problemas- dice Kairi.

-mientras tanto en la re-organización de la organización XII-

-Los Heartless ya han invadido Radiant Gardent , Destiny Island and Halloween Town y se aproximan a Twilight Town- Dice Zexion.

-Excelente, Magnifico- Exclama Xemnas.

-Pero ¿Cuándo comienzan a invadir los nobodies?- Pregunto Xemnas.

-Todo a su tiempo, Xemnas, todo a su tiempo- Respondió Zexion tranquilamente.

-Mientras en La Isla del Destino-

-Riku échame una mano por aquí, cada vez aparecen mas y mas, ¡es una invasión!- Dijo Sora en tono alarmante.

-Sabes Sora yo también estoy ocupado por aquí- dice Riku molesto un tanto por la situación.

-Kairi, si tienes Keyblade, ¿Por qué no nos hechas una mano?

Kairi invoca su Llave-espada y comienza a luchar.

Después de 15 minutos agonizantes los Heartless dejan de aparecer.

-Al fin terminamos exclamo Sora-

-Terminamos de esta pero creo que se avecinan muchos más- Dice Riku moviendo la cabeza.

Proximamente el proximo capitulo...


	2. Chapter 2

Repentinamente aparecen Sora, Riku y Kairi en la habitación principal de la Torre de Yen Sid.

-¿Que hacemos aquí?- Pregunta Sora.

-los he traído porque he presenciado la vuelta de la oscuridad, ahora más fuerte que nunca- Responde Yen Sid. – Mickey llegara en 5 minutos más o menso para darles mas instrucciones, Lo único que sé es que la Org. XII ha resurgido otra vez siendo ahora más fuertes y Xemnas pretende reclutar a otras fuerzas oscuras para así dominar Kingdom Hearts.

-¡Hola de nuevos muchachos¡ -Dice Mickey.

Al instante Kairi, Riku y sora se inclinan antes su alteza.

-Necesitamos ayuda no nos bastará con ustedes tres, necesitamos refuerzos, tendremos que tratar de Buscar y despertar a Aqua y a Terra para poder tener más refuerzos pero aun así no nos bastara, Axel todavía está vivo no murió completamente así que puedo volver a vivir veré si puedo contactarlo para tener de refuerzo- Dice Mickey.

-Sora, ¿Roxas puede usar la llave-espada verdad? Podemos tratar de aparecerlo y así poder tener más refuerzos, ya que tengo entendido que dejo la Org. XII.- Dice Riku

-Si es cierto, pero como podemos reaparecerlo- Dijo Sora.

-Tengo una idea- Dijo Yen Sid y moviendo su varita hizo aparecer a Roxas y Naminé.

-Si libre al Fin- Exclamo Roxas.

-Roxas somos libres otra vez siiiiiiii- Exclamo Naminé muy felizmente.

-Los he traído aquí para que nos ayuden a poder vencer a la nueva Organización XII, y así salvar al mundo otra vez, Naminé te daré el poder de usar una Keyblade para poder Combatir Kairi y Riku te enseñaran a usarla, Mientras Sora, Mickey y Roxas parte a buscar tratar de despertar a Aqua y Terra.

-Si señor- exclaman Roxas, Sora, Riku, Kairi y Naminé.

-Mientras en El Mundo inexistente-

-¡Quien cogió mis champoos para el pelo!- Grito larxene enojada.

-A correr se ha dicho- dijo Demix.

-Lo, lo lo-siento larxene fui yo- Dijo Marluxia apenado y yéndose a un rincón.

-Zexion, mientras Marluxia y Larxene arreglan sus problemas puedes irme diciendo como está la invasión- Dijo Xemnas con autoridad.

-Ya los Heartless la llegaron a Twilight Town, Tierra de Dragones y Rio Eterno, y los nobodies ya llegaron a Twilight Town.

-Excelente, nada puede ser mejor.

-Excepto que Larxene deje de golpearme – Dice Marluxia adolorido

Mientras en la isla del destino –torre de Yen Sid-

-¿Entonces por donde empezamos a buscar? – Pregunto Sora.

-Creo que primero deberían ir a Radiant Garden – Dijo Yen Sid

¿Y si no los encontramos hay? –pegunto Roxas.

Les daré más instrucciones luego, Kairi, Riku es mejor que vallan a entrenar a Naminé ahora mientras más rápido mejor – Exclamo Yen Sid.

-Bien Naminé vamos- Dijo Riku.

¿Sera difícil?- Pregunto Naminé un poco tímida.

-Para nada- Dijo Kairi sonriéndole.

-Los transportare a una isla con varias replicas de los Heartless para que entrenen a Naminé, luego se les abrirá un portal de regreso- cuando Yen Sid acababa de decir esto inmediatamente los transporto.

-ok, entonces iremos enseguida a Radiant Garden- Dijo el Rey Mickey a la vez montándose en la Gummi Chip, -vamos chicos que es para hoy- volvió a intervenir Mickey.

Mientras tanto en el entrenamiento de Naminé.

-Naminé mira, lo más importante es saber donde y cuando atacar y- Hablo Riku pero antes de que termine dijo Kairi – ¡!A pelear, Hay vienen los sincorazones!…..

Naminé tímidamente se abalanza sobre ellos, y les acierta unos golpes, aunque fallando más que lo que acierta.

-¡Más precisión Naminé!- Grito Riku.

-¡Atrás de tiiiiii¡- Grito Kairi.

Grito Kairi al ser rodeada y golpeada por muchos nobodies.

-Ouch eso debió doler- Dijo Riku.

-La ayudamos-Dijo Kairi con preocupación.

-Naaaa estará bien- Dijo Riku.

-¿Oigan no me pueden decir un hechizo que me sirva? –Dijo Naminé desesperada.

-Lanza "Piro"- grito Kairi.

Naminé a su vez diciendo piro se creó un anillo de fuego alrededor de ellos destruyendos a los sincorazones restantes.

-¡Muy bien Naminé!, ves que no es tan difícil.

-Sí, aja- dice Naminé con cierta incertidumbre.

Mientras tanto con Sora, Mickey, y Roxas.

-ok chicos, ya llegamos- dijo Mickey.

Al instante de bajar de la nave varios nobodies y Heartless se les aparecieron.

-Proooobleeemas- Exclamó sora.


	3. Chapter 3

Al instante Roxas, Sora y Mickey invocaron su llave-espada y comenzaron a luchar arduamente contra los nobodies y Heartless, pero cada vez aparecían más y más hasta que el lugar quedo repleto.

-Usemos hechizos- Exclamo Sora.

-¿Pero cuál?-Pregunto Sora.

-Usemos magneta así los sincorazones e incorpóreos serán atraídos a su núcleo y…. antes de que Mickey pudiera terminar la frase Sora y Roxas dijeron magneta y varios incorpóreos y sincorazones fueron atraídos y eliminados.

-Funciona- Dijo Sora felizmente.

-pero dura mucho en regenerarse, mejor usemos rayo- Dijo Roxas con algo de preocupación.

-Está bien- dijo El rey y al instante pronuncio la palara rayo haciendo que un rayo callera y destruyera a varios Heartless.

Al instante se le unieron Sora y Roxas haciendo un festival de rayos, los que rápidamente acabaron con varios sincorazones y nobodies.

Luego de varios espadazos rayos y magentas al fin nuestros héroes lograron vencer a estos miserables "bichos".

-uuufff- Dijo Sora secándose el sudor de la frente.

- a- al fin acabamos- Dijo Roxas sofocado.

-Chicos no tenemos tiempo de descansar a buscar a Aqua y a Terra.

Mientras en el entrenamiento de Kairi.

-Bueno ahora ya sabes un hechizo- Dijo Kairi.

-Una cosa menos que enseñarles- Dijo Riku en tono burlón.

-Bien, ahora ¿Cuál es la siguiente prueba?- Dijo Naminé, con el cual se le notaba algo cansada.

-bien ahora vamos con el hechizo "Rayo", que permite caer un rayo sobre el enemigo y en caso de que haya varios cerca los atacara a todos.

Apareciendo al instante más sincorazones

-Vamos Naminé, inténtalo-

-o-ok, ¡RAYO!- y al instante un rayo cayó sobre los sincorazones.

-lo-lo hice- Dijo Naminé entusiasmada por su logro.

-¡ Qué bien!- Dijo Kairi, también alegre.

-Guau, descubriste América- Dijo Riku otra vez con tono burlón.

Al mismo tiempo Kairi y Naminé miraron a Riku con cara de pocos amigos.

-Está bien, está bien no se lo tomen a mal- Dijo Riku sacudiendo las manos.

Mientras tanto en el mundo inexistente….

-¡Ya basta, Dejen de pelearse! No me dejan escuchar mis propios pensamientos- Dijo Xemnas un tanto enojado.

-Bájale wey- Dice Demyx con tono relajado.

-Pe-pero es que Marluxia se gasto todos mis champoos- Dice larxene entre sollozos y quejidos.

-Mujeres- Dice Marluxia entre dientes.

-Esto heee, he visto que varios sincorazones y incorpóreos han desaparecido en Radiant Garden.- Dijo Zexion algo preocupado.

-Saiz, y Demyx vallan a ver qué pasa en Radiant Garden espíen denme el reporte y veré que hacemos.

-Sí señor. –Dijo Saix llevándose la mano a la frente.

-Si dices porfa.- Dijo Demyx con un tono afeminado.

-Que valla le dije.

-Está bien, está bien.- Dice Demyx a regañadientes abriendo un portar y siguiéndolo Saix parten a Radiant Garden.

Cuando llegan a Radiant Garden.

-Hee un café, tengo hambrita, que tal si nos mojamos la chemba- Dice Demyx con tono que le importara un pepino la misión.

-Demyx hay que concéntranos.

-pero- dice Demyx pero antes de que termine lo interrumpe Saix – Pero Nada-.

-Mira allá veo algo- Dijo Saix corriendo.

-Ya le va- Dijo Demyx.

-Me, me parecen conocidos, ¿Quiénes serán?- Se pregunto Saix.

-Son Sora, Roxas y Mickey que acaso sufres de amnesia.

-Roxas, Roxas se fue al lado bueno- Dijo Demyx con cara de tristeza.

-Ahora que me pregunto ¿Que habrá pasado con Axel que nunca volvió?

-No hay tiempo que perder regresemos.

Saix abriendo un portal oscuro regresaron al mundo inexistente para informarle a Xemnas.

-Y bien, ¿cuál era el problema?- Dijo Xemnas.

-Eran solo Sora, Roxas y Mickey nada que preocuparse.- Dijo Demyx.

-¡!Como que nada de preocuparse¡- dijo Xemnas. – Aparte que Roxas hace de su lado no que mande a Axel que lo buscara, donde mierdas estará, será que ¿ha dejado la organización?

-Recomiendo que, juntemos fuerzas entrenemos y nos hagamos mas fuertes para poder combatir creo que estos devén tener refuerzos- Dijo Luxor con tono de discursante.

-Creo que es verdad, hagámosle caso a luxor.- Dice Xigbar.

-Lo único que hay que reunir es dinero para mis champoos- Dijo larxene.

-Que sigues con los champoos,- Dijo Zexion enojado.

Mientras en Radiant Garden…

-Chicos se quien nos podrá ayudar- Dijo Mickey.

-¿Quién? Pregunto Sora.

-Te acuerdas de Merlín.

-aaahh, ese mago medio chiflado con gorro largo que vive por aquí.- Dijo Sora.

-Ese mismo, y más respeto.- Dice el Rey.

-Pues que esperamos- Dice el rubio corriendo hacia una la izquierda.

-Roxas, espera no es por aquí.- Dice Sora.

-Síganme dice el rey Mickey.

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

-ok chicos, a llegamos.- Dice el Rey Mickey.

-Hola, cuánto tiempo hace desde que no los veo- Dijo Merlín.

-Estamos aquí para saber si en este mundo se encuentran Aqua y Terra.- Pregunto el Rey.

-Heem, bueno no sabría decirles no he investigado, pero podrían ir a la Computadora Maestra y averiguarlo, allí se encuentran todos los datos del Mundo.- Dijo el Mago.

-Vamos no tenemos que perder tiempo- Dijo Roxas ya abriendo la puerta.

Al tratar de entra por la puerta del centro estaba trabada, al momento –sora uso su llave-espada y partió la puerta en dos.

Al entrar en la habitación de los diagramas y planos de Asem sobre los corazones e incorpóreos, Roxas sintió curiosidad y se puso a hojearlos.

-Rápido no tenemos mucho tiempo, deja eso YA.- Dijo Mickey-

Cuando el trío entrar a la sala de la Computadora Maestra, vieron que estaba toda sucia y polvorienta, y algo oxidada.

-Sora ve a ver si funciona- Dijo El Rey.

Sora al tratar de ensórdela hiso que algunos cables hicieran corto circuito y comezón a arder parte de la Computadora en fuego, al instante Roxas le lanzo Hielo y acabo con el pequeño "incendio".

-Mickey la Computadora Maestra no puede prenderse, ¿Ahora qué haremos?- Pregunto Sora un poco preocupado.

-Creo que lo mejor sería ir a buscar en otros mundos.- Dijo Mickey.

-Entonses vamos a la Gummi Ship- Dijo Sora.

-Heemmmm, que tal si me dice en Mundo y abro un portal oscuro- Dijo Roxas.

-Es que no puedo dejar la Gummi Ship aquí tengo que llevarla al hangar, pero puedes hacer un portal que nos lleve directamente hacia ella.

Al instante Roxas abrió un portal que los trajo a la Gummi Ship.

**Mientras en el Mundo Inexistente.**

-Tenemos que mantener ocupados a estos tres ahora mismo quiero los rastreen y a donde vallan manden una oleada de sincorazones y nobodies, Te lo encargo a ti, Leaxeus que vayas a donde ellos y los sigas e informes a Zexion para que pueda mandar mas nobodies allá, no podemos dejar que nos ganen ventaja, ya saben los peligrosos que pueden ser-Dijo Xemnas.

-Sí señor, espera primero tengo que saber a dónde van- Dijo Leaxeus.

-Bien Zexion rastréalos- Dijo Xemnas.

-¡AHHH QUE ES ESE MALDITO RUIDOOOOOOOO!- Grito Vexen.

-Oye no sabes apreciar música de la buena cuando la escuchas- Dijo Demyx, como que si su música sonara de lo mas bien.

-Oye Xemnas, porque mejor en vez de desperdiciar nobodies en estos tres mejor no mandamos a Demyx….creo que su música le haría más daño que lo un millón nobodies- Dijo Vexen.

Al instante , Marluxia, Zexion y Larxene levantaron la mano en señal se aprobación de la idea.

-Demyx a ver la reacción de sus amigos se fue llorando y diciendo: -No saben apreciar nada de lo que hago.

**Mientras tanto en la Gummi Ship.**

-Hola Merlín, habla Mickey, llamo para decir que Aqua y Terra no se encuentran en este mundo podrías darnos otra pista-. Dijo El Rey.

-Bu-bueno, en verdad no sabría donde decirles, creo que deberían ir a Twilight Town.

-Ok iremos para allá.- Dije Mickey.

-Chicos vamos a Twilight Town-. Dijo El Rey Mickey.

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- Exclamo Roxas. – Al fin podre visitarla otra vez. –dijo El chico rubio muy alegre.

**En el Mundo Inexistente.**

-Creo que se dirijen hacia Twilight Tonw- Dijo Zexion.

-Pues Leaxeus vete a confrimar y esperalos allá, enviare varios 200 Hechizeros y 300 Umbrios con tigo para tener apoyo.- Dijo Xemnas señalando a un portal que abrio el cual ocnduce a Twilight Twon.

Al momente Leaxeus entro.

-Ok , ahora solo a esperar- Dijo Leaxeus.

**Entre tanto en el entrenamiento…**

-Bien Kairi ya dominas "Piro" Y "Truneo", vamos ahora con "Hielo" que sirve para conjerlar a los enemigos por un breve periodo de tiempo. –Dijo Kairi sonrientemente.

-He Chicos descanzemos un poco ya estoy mas que exausta y ya se esta haciendo de noche.-

-Por mi no hay problema- Dijo Riku hechandose sobre una hamaca cercana.

Los tres entraron por el portal de salida del sitio de entrenamiento y luego se dirijieron a sus casas.

**Entre tanto el la Gummi Ship.**

-Okey cichos en cinco minutos llegamos- dijo Mickey apuntando hacia en Mundo.

-Ahhh, tan rapido- dijo Sora somnoliento yacabandose de despertar del haciento.

-¡Despierta ya bago!- dijo Roxas a la vez dandole un llave-espadazo, que provoco que se durmiera mas.

Roxas pensando en sus cabeza tuvo una idea paras despertar a Sora.

-Hey mira Sora, Kairi en traje de baño-Dijo Roxas.

-¿Dónde?, ¿Dónde?- Pregunto Sora algo enfadado al darse cuetna de que era una mentira.

-Por Que hiciste eso Roxas- Dijo Sora con cara de pocos amigos.

-Tenia que hacerlo , ya en pocos minutos , llegabamos.-dijo Roxas Sonriendo.

-En el proximo capitola la batalla entre Leaxeus + los 500 incorporeos vs Sora , Mcikey y Roxas.-


	5. Chapter 5

-ok chicos ya aterrizamos, vamos bajen rápido tenernos que ir a investigar- Dijo Mickey.

Mientras iban caminando notaron a lo lejos una gran muchedumbre de monstruos "blancos", y sora diciendo en su mente temeroso- _ Que no sean nobodies, que no sean nobodies, que no sean nobodies…-_

-Chi-chicos creo que-que tenemos problemaaassssssssssss- Dijo asustado Mickey cuando veía la manda de incorpóreos acercándose.

Desde lejos se oyó una risa malvada y creándose un portal oscuro salió Leaxeus invocando al instante su arma.

Sora invocando su Keyblade dijo "valientemente": No nos podrán detener, los vencimos una vez y lo volveremos a hacer-Al decir esto Sora se abalanzó sobre él y Leaxeus ágilmente esquivándolo y aplicándole con su arma un fuerte golpe en el costado haciéndolo volar y chocar con una pared lejana, -a ellos- grito Leaxeus haciendo que los nobodies les fueran a atacar, Mickey se lanzó ágilmente sobre los nobodies destruyendo algunos incorpóreos , pero estos al ser demasía los arroparon dejándolo sin visibilidad al instante ,sora al poderse recuperar de su golpe uso magia y diciendo- magneto – crenado donde Mickey una bola de energía que atrapo y destruyó a los sincorazones que los rodeaban., - Gracias sora-.

Rápidamente Leaxeus ataco repentinamente, Roxas reacción rápido y puedo bloquearle el poderoso ataque a sus amigos. –rápidamente Sora y Mickey comenzaron a golpear rápidamente a Leaxeus, al este reincorporarse invoco una gran roca el cual la lanzo sobre sus agresores dejándolos inconscientes, Roxas dijo a voz baja –Creo que depende todo de mi-, casi inmediatamente a Roxas se le prendió un bombillo en la cabeza y diciendo en su mente – tengo una idea- al instante lanzo cura sobre Mickey y sora y estos se reincorporaron rápidamente.

-Mierda, que tiene que hacer uno para vencerlos- Dijo Leaxeus rápidamente dándole un golpe certero a Roxas mandándole a volar unos metros…

-Sora, Roxas no creo que podamos solo invoquen algo lo que sea- dijo Mickey atacando los nobodies que se les acercaban.

Roxas al recordarse que podía invocar samuráis chasqueo sus dedos y aparecieron unos 80 samuráis, sora invoco a genio que rápidamente comenzó a distraer a Leaxeus, -Oye cabeza de piedra, pro que no vienes por mi- Dijo genio….

-¡No me llames así AHHHHH! Se abalanzó Leaxeus sobre el pero genio se esfumo y apareció detrás de el diciendo en tono burlón -aquí esto-, y dándole un golpe certero que lo mando a volar unos metros.

Mientras que Roxas concentrado en atacar y invocar más Samuráis, sora le estaba ayudando a Mickey a reincorporarse debido a los golpes recibidos por los nobodies enemigos.

Al Roxas ver que Leaxeus caía sobre el por el golpe de genio este ataco con sus Keyblade con todas sus fuerzas aplicándole un golpe mortal sobre el aire, al ver esto Sora salto y se unió al combo que Roxas les estaba aplicando, mientras Mickey le decía a genio que venga a ayudar con los incorpores, genio comenzó a girar y a atacar a los incorpóreos con su lámpara-espada, Roxas a ver que también sus samuráis recibían la paliza de genio Roxas grito: ¡HEYYYY A LOS SAMURAIS NOO ESTASN DE NUESTRO LADO! , al terminar de decir esto siguió aplicando el combo junto a Sora a Leaxeus …Leaxeus dándose cuenta de la tremenda paliza propinada por estos dos se levanto un enorme trozo de tierra que lo envolvió haciéndose más grande y al final formando un robot de tierra comandado por el – y diciendo maquiavélicamente,¡ Y AHORA QUE HARAN, MUJJAJAJA! Conectando hacia el suelo un enorme golpe destruyendo a todos los nobodies aliados enemigos y haciendo volar a nuestros eros sobre el aire, y al Leaxeus ver que estos flaqueaban en el aire les dio un certero golpe lateral sin antes reírse maléficamente. Sora y Roxas se incorporaron rápidamente mientras que Mickey tenía problemas al levantarse, y genio se desvaneció debido a que las capacidades temporales de invocaciones de sora de agotaron, Sora se puso a corretear con el fin de distraer al muy enfadado Leaxeus , el cual no estaba tratando de pisar con el enrome robot de piedra, Roxas aprovecho la distracción de Leaxeus para saltar a su altura por detrás de su visibilidad y le pego un golpe certero haciendo que se caiga del robot de piedra , y al robot no estar conectado a este se desplomo también, y críticamente una de las gigantes piedras del robot cayó sobre Mickey aplastándolos, al ver Leaxeus que ya el no podía continuar se desvaneció hacia el mundo inexistente.

-¡Mickey, Rey Mickey responde por favoooooooorrr! –Grito sora.

Roxas saco una de las pociones y se las dio de tomar, pero aun este seguía sin despertar.

-¡Mickey, noooooooooooooooooooo!- volvió a gritar Sora.

-Sora, en vez de estarte quejando, llevémoslo a la nave- dijo Roxas señalándola a lo lejos.

-está bien- dijo Sora tristemente…

-Iremos a donde Merlín a ver si él puede hacer algo por el- Dijo Roxas.

-Ojala- Dijo Sora en un tono bajo.

-Espera Roxas, abre un portal y llévalos a donde Merlín, mientras tu me esperas allá para cuando traiga la nave-Dijo Sora.

-al fin una buna idea- dijo Roxas.

-Menos charla y mas acción- Dijo Sora, al rápidamente Roxas abrió un portal que conduciría a donde el mago para tratar de ayudar a su amigo, y Sora se fue a llevar la nave hacia Radiant Garden.

-Merlín, Merlín abre es urgente- Dijo Roxas tocando frenéticamente la puerta con Mickey en sus hombros.

-que pasa, que pasa, por qué tanta prisa- Dijo Merlín abriendo la puerta.

-Es-es que Mickey esta inconsciente y no quiere despertar pu—puedes ayudarnos, ¿por favor?-Dijo Roxas atragantándose con sus palabras.

-primero dime lo que paso y que ustedes hicieron a ver si puedo hacer algo- dijo Merlín.

-Bueno fuimos a Ciudad Crepuslo y- y nosotros nos encontramos a un miembro de la organización con una oleada de nobodies y- y entonces él se transformo en un robot gigante de piedra sora lo distrajo yo lo ataque y le el robot se desplomo le cayó una enrome pierda a Mickey , le demos pociones pero no respondió , y lo trajimos hacia acá- dijo Roxas.

¿ y , que paso con Sora?- dijo Merlín.

-Dime si lo curaras sí o no Mago de mier**?- dijo Roxas frenetico.


	6. Chapter 6

-tengo un hechizo que puedo curarlo, pero no me acuerdo cual era, déjame buscar en uno de los libros míos de hechizos- Dijo Merlín.

-a-a-a donde estará ese libro- dijo Merlín protestando a causa de todo el polvo que tenían esos libros, (que eran más viejos que él).

Luego, seguidamente Merlín encontró un libro, dijo algunas palabras y le lanzo un hechizo a Mickey- este hechizo es un hechizo de conservación, ni mejora …ni empeora, ahora mee acuerdo que ese libro me los robaron y si tú me lo encuentras podre curarlo- Dijo Merlín.

-¿pero a donde iban "los que te robaron" el dichoso libro?- Dijo Roxas.

-¿no sé adónde iban, pero los ladrones eran un grupo de sincorazones y un saco con patas?- dijo Merlín.

-¿un saco con patas?- Dice Roxas preguntando para reafirmar lo que oyó.

-Sí , exactamente, un saco con patas- Dijo Merlín.

-_un saco con patas, un saco con patas, un saco con patas, un saco con patas,_

_- dice Roxas en su mente hasta que el bombillo se le prendió y exclamo: _¡es oogie boogie!-

-¿ooguie qué? Dice Merlín.

-Si, oogie boogie es un saco con patas que vive en el mundo de hallowen- aclaró Roxas.

-ok, esperemos a Sora, y luego vallan a buscarlo- Dijo Merlín.

Justo casi en ese instante entro sora por la puerta.

-y , ¿como sigue Mickey?- Pregunto Sora.

Entre tanto entre Roxas y Merlín le explicaron a sora que había pasado y que necesitaban hacer.

-¿queeeeeee?¡Oogi boogie, están seguros, yo mismo lo vencí en el mundo de hallowen!- Exclamo sora.

-Pero sigue vivo y le robo el libro a Merlín, rápido al mundo de hallowen- Dijo Roxas quien al instante creó un portal indicando hacia el.

-Buena suerte chicoooooosss- Dijo Merlín.

Al traspasar el portan se encontraron el dicho mundo y hay estaba sora con su traje negro semi pirata con murciélago, el cual ya estaba pasado de moda, mientras que Roxas estaba con su coat negro de la organización.

-¿Ni cuanto varias dice sora señalándole el traje a Roxas?

-por lo menos es mejor que el tuyo- Dijo Roxas levantándole una de las alas a Sora.

-es, tú ,pero ,este- Sora quería protestarle pero no pudo sabiendo que eso era verdad-

-vamos a buscar a oogie, que a eso fue lo que vinimos-Dijo Roxas señalizando hacia la entrada de la ciudad.

al entrar a la ciudad, se encontraba una estatua de oogie boogie.

-Muchooo, pero muchooooooo, ha cambiado desde la última vez que visite esto- Dijo Sora asombrado.

-Busquemos al doctor chiflado ese.

**Mientras en el mundo inexistente**

-¡¿y entonces Leaxeus tu con 500 incorpores de parte tuya y aun con más poder no pudiste vencer a esos ineptos?!-Dijo Xemnas enfurecido por la derrota de su compañero incorpóreo.

-bueno, ellos, ellos eran tres- dijo Leaxeus con cara de inocencia tipo Demyx.

-arrg, con razón dice un dicho: si quieres que una cosa te salga bien, hazlo tu mismo- Dijo Xemnas en voz baja, haciendo un :facepalm:.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHH dejen de gritar que ni siquiera puedo oír mis propios pensamientoooooosssss! – Grito Zexion estrellando la cabeza con el computador.

- ya uno se volvió loquitooooooo- Dijo además señalando a Zexion, al que a su vez de lo enfadado tiro su libro al cual llama lexicón, dejando K.O a Demyx.

- buen tiro, ni yo lo hubiese hecho mejor- Dijo Axel- señalando a Demyx el cual estaba tirado en el suelo.

-JA, PAGAME- dijo Luxor extendiendo la mano a Vexen.

-Mierda para que accedí a jugar y mucho mas a apostar contra luxor en un juego de cartas-Dijo Vexen sacando una bolsa de platines.

**Devuelta en hallowen**

-entonces chicos así fue como poco a poco oogie boogie se fue apoderando de hallowen twon, en resumen después de que será lo venció sus amigos sincorazones los ayudaron a restaurarse, luego robo un libro de magia aprendió a usarlo y ahora Jack y yo y todos los que vivimos somos sus súbditos-Dijo el doctor.

-¿Pero donde se encuentra ahora?- pregunto Sora.

-El ahora mismo está donde en la casa de santa Claus, pero tengan cuidado es mucho mas poderoso que la última vez que se enfrentaron con el- Les advirtió el doctor.

-ok, ahora mismo vamos para allá- Dijo Sora.

-Tal vez necesitemos algo de ayuda extra- Dijo Roxas que a la vez invocaba cinco samuráis.

- ¿oye Roxas, y ellos te siguen obedeciendo, aunque te hallas ido de la organización?- Pregunto Sora.

-SIP, y en verdad son muy obedientes- dijo Roxas.

-ok emprendamos marcha y sin demora- Dijo Sora apresurándose a salir.

Mientras que ellos iban caminando y acercándose a la casa de santa Claus, pudieron ver que la casa ya no parecía de él sino tenía mucho polvo, telarañas y algo destruida, al entrar.

-Rayos aquí no hay nadie- Dijo Sora.

_-no hay nadie, no hay nadie, no hay nadie- _esas palabras repercutieron en la mente de Roxas, que a su vez dijo: NO, ME VUELVAS A OFENDER ASI.

-oye, oye no es mi culpa que seas un "nadie"- dijo Sora.

-En verdad, sabes que si es tu culpa- Dijo Roxas mirándolo de mala gana.

-en vez de pelear por qué no vemos dentro de la fábrica de juguetes- Dijo Sora.

Al entrar vieron a oogie boogie recolectando un montón de juguetes.

-ajajjajajajaj, al fin casi esta completo, cual al fin haya recolectado todos estos juguetes envueltos en regalo podre hacer un robot con sus piezas y dominar los otros mundos, ajjjajaja- Dijo oogie boogie.

-No si nosotros lo impedimos- Dijo Sora amputándole con su llave espada.

-ha, hola , Sora, pasa tanto tiempo y me saludad de esa manera- Dijo oogie boogie y accionado una palanca el cual libero muchos sincorazones , atrapados en una caja. – ¡a elloosssss!

- Rayos, aunque me escape de la maldita organización tener que seguir matando esos bichitos, arg- Dijo Roxas invocando sus Keyblade.

Los samuráis de Roxas y ellos dos lograron acabar rápidamente con la oleada de sincorazones, rápidamente sin perder tiempo oogie boogie rompió una caja gigante de la cual salieron muchos más sincorazones.

-¡Rayos! Siempre que vencemos a los sincorazones aparecen Sora enojado y al a vez abalanzándose sobre estos.

Rápidamente, al ver que sus sincorazones eran derrotados fácilmente, oogie boogie procedió a tomar el libro de hechizos robados, pronuncio una palabra y hizo caer un rayo sobre Roxas.}

-si con magia quieres pelear eso te daré, rápidamente sora apuntó sus Keyblade a oogie boogie y de la recuerdos lejanos lanzo piro y de la prometida lanzo hielo, oogi boogie solo puedo esquivar el fuego pero el hielo le dio certeramente haciendo que este se cayera de la plataforma donde estaba.

-buena Roxas- Dijo Sora abalanzándose sobre oogie boogie, el cual doy una pirueta y sora cayo duramente en el piso.

Rápidamente oogie boogie hizo otro hechizo, invocando así un sin corazón de cuatro metros.

-He vencido peores, dijo Roxas abalanzándose sobre el sin corazón gigante, el cual con unos golpes y algo de magia pudo vencer, mientras sora se encargaba de los sincorazones restantes.

Al ver que iba perdiendo, oogie boogie salió rápidamente por la puerta trasera, y poniéndole cerradura al a puerta.

-Mierda se nos escapó- Dijo Sora tirando su llave espada al piso.

- no te preocupes lo atraparemos- Dijo Roxas hacia la puerta por la que el rival escapó.


	7. Chapter 7

-Oye sora, ¡mira! Oogie Boogie dejo un rastro de su "relleno", vamos sigámoslo- Dijo Roxas.

-elemental mi querido Watson- Dijo Sora sacando una pequeña lupa y se puso a seguir el rastro.

-Ahora te crees Sherlock- Dijo Roxas siguiéndolo.

Este rastro los llevo hacia una compuerta subterránea.

-oye Roxas el rastro termina aquí bajemos y averigüemos – Dijo el castaño.

Al bajar vieron una voz maléfica, parecía de Oogie al adentrarse un poco pudieron comprobar que era él.

-Alto hay- dijo Sora dando un paso hacia delante y invocando su llave-espada.

-Rayos que hay que hacer para quitárselos de encima- Dijo Oogie Boogie un tanto irónico.

-Ríndete ya y entréganos el libro-Dijo Roxas.

-Nunca-

-Pues entonces te lo quitaremos a la mala-, dijo Sora.

-Está bien ¡JUGUEMOS!- Dijo Oogie boogie incoando sincorazones que parecían zombis.

-Sora se abalanzó sobre uno de estos pero parece que su golpe no era efectivo, Roxas hizo lo mismo y no parece haberle hecho casi nada de daño.

-Son zombis sincorazones, estos se regeneran y los golpes físicos casi no lo dañan- Dijo Oogie Boogie.

-Acabas de delatarte saco andante- Dijo Roxas elevando su llave-espadas e haciendo un trueno sobre los zombis-sincorazones, y este a su vez de desintegro en polvo.

-Rayos, ustedes – us –ustedes son, ¡yo me largo de aquí!

-No tan rápido- Dijo Sora quien rápidamente corrió y le propino una paliza arrebatándole el libro, después de que Roxas destruyo los zombis faltantes, apunto con la recuerdos lejanos, cargo una bola de fuego haciéndola cada vez mas y mas grande y luego lanzándosela a Oogie Boogie y este se desintegro , en pequeños pedazos de tela.

-¡bien , al fin terminamos para siempre con el¡- Dijo Sora saltando de alegría.

Sora y Roxas se dirigieron a la ciudad y avisaron a todos que ya Oogie Boogie no sería más un problema y que ahora podrían vivir en paz, nuestros héroes volvieron con Merlín entregaron el libro a él.

-Gracias chicos no sabían cuanta falta me hacia ese libro de hechizos- dijo el mago.

Merlín rápidamente revoloteó su barita y salieron algunas luces dirigidas hacia el rey luego este se despertó como si no hubiese pasado nada.

-oh – hola chicos, estoy, estoy bien otra vez, gracias a ustedes- Dijo el Rey Mickey.

**Mientras en el entrenamiento de Naminé **

-Valla Naminé has aprendido todos los hechizos básicos y sabes más o menos como atacar y defenderte ahora como prueba final te enfrentaras al mismo monstruo que Roxas en Vila crepuslo virtual- Dijo Kairi.

_-oh mierda- pensó Naminé._

-Que te la pases bien- Dijo Riku empujándola hacia un portal donde estaba dicho monstruo.

El monstruo salió se elevo hacia la plataforma, Naminé invoco su Keyblade un tanto tímida, el monstruo rápidamente la agarro con sus manos justo como lo hizo hace un tiempo con Roxas la lanzo hacia arriba y expulsando de sus manos una esfera de energía Naminé por su parte dio un giro esquivando dicho ataque y pegándole un certero golpe, este cayo y Naminé le siguió pegando hasta que este se incorporo ataco fuertemente a Naminé casi tirándola de la elevada plataforma, esta se reincorporó y se la paso luego corriendo del los ataques del monstruos y haciendo sus "nuevos" hechizos, al vencer por fin al monstruos Naminé pudo notar que apareció una puerta que arriba decía salido se adentro en ella y apareció donde estaban Naminé y Riku.

-oh Naminé estas sana y salva, que bien, ahora ¡págame Riku!-

-rayos no debí apostar, dijo Riku y este a su vez le entrego a Kairi 200 platines.

**Mientras en el Mundo Inexistente.**

-Xigbar , tengo una misión especial para ti, quiero que vayas a espiar 24/7 a nuestros enemigos y me informes cuáles son sus planes , que se basan y todo eso por el estilo, puedes impedirle un poco sus trabajo invocando algunos incorpores cerca , pero que NO te descubran ,¡¿entendido?!

-Entendido , señor- Dijo Xigbar abriendo un portal oscuro, y antes de irse el preguntó - ¿alguien saben donde se encuentra ahora mismo?-.

-En Radiant Garden- Dijo Zexion.

**En Radiant Garden.**

Xigbar se aproximo a Radiant Garden, y se quedo esperando un lugar alto para esperar que sus enemigos salieran para el poder espiarlos.

-Entonces Merlín, ahora a donde tenemos que buscar , creo que el lugar más probable que se encuentras ya que no están ni en Villa crepuslo ni aquí, creo que deben estar en el castillo del olvido, pero tengan hecho cuidado- Dijo el Mago.

Mickey, Roxas y Sora partieron a la Gummi Ship, Xigbar al ver esto se apresuro encontró la nave primero y puso un chip con rastreado GPS en el, al estos montarse en la nave y tomar rumbo a El castillo del olvido Xigbar informo rápidamente a Xemnas. –Olle Xemnas van rumbo al castillo del olvido- , -excelente- Dijo Xemnas frotándose las manos, -Xigbar vuelve al mundo inexistente ya.

-Incorpóreos e incorpóreas, Mickey, Roxas y Sora se aproximas al castillo del olvido , que tal si le damos una bienvenida grupal.

-En el próximo capítulo el encuentro entre la nueva Org. XII y nuestros héroes…


	8. excusa

Perdón por no actualizar del momento pero he estado muy ocupado les prometo que de lunes a miércoles ya actualizaré, sigan pendiente y gracias.


	9. Chapter 9

-ya llegamos- Dijo el rey Mickey

-vamos adentrémonos- Dijo Sora señalando hacia el fondo poco visible del castillo.

-valla, este lugar no ha cambiado desde que me fui- Dijo Roxas mirando atentamente todo su alrededor, hasta que de repente desde las sombras aparecieron cuatro portales , quienes de ellos salían Xemnas , Saix, Xigbar, y Marluxia.

-¡Nos han tendido uno trampa!-Dijo Sora invocando su llave-espada.

-Vaya, que inteligente eres- Dijo Xigbar en tono burlón, el cual a la vez ya había invocado su arma.

-Basta de charlas, vamos a lo que vinimos- Dijo Xemnas alzando los brazos haciendo que varios rascacielos comenzaran a caer sobre nuestros héroes, Roxas rápidamente invoco la recuerdos lejanos y la prometida , se abalanzó a uno de estos edificios y lo partió en cuatro, mientras Sora se acercaba peligrosamente a Marluxia , enemigos con quien antes ya había vencido, este esquivo su ataque y contraatacó con un guadañado lanzando a Sora lejos el cual se reincorporo rápidamente, Mickey desconcertado por lo que pasaba fue atacado rápida y fuertemente por Xemnas quien al lanzar a Mickey al aire le propino un combo con sus hojas etéreas.

Mientras Roxas se ocupaba de los rascacielos descendientes, Saix le atacó , Roxas se reincorporo se movió velozmente y lo ataco con un golpe certero por detrás y Saix se termino estrellando con Xemnas quien no paraba de golpear al Rey, Xigbar apuntaba a Roxas pero justo cuando iba a disparar Mickey tuvo tiempo de reincorporarse y contraatacar haciendo el disparo saliera desviado, sora ya todo adolorido por los ataques propinados por Marluxia se llego a levantar y a golpear en un costado haciendo que su enemigo retrocediera violentamente.

Xemnas ataco a Mickey el cual ya estaba en una ardua pelea bien dispareja con Saix, este pidió ayuda, Roxas fue a acudirle quitándole a Xemnas de enzima con un poderoso combo de varios blizzard, mientras Sora y Marluxia atacaban y esquivaban a la vez Mickey dio una pirueta entre las piernas de Saix se acerco rápidamente Marluxia lo apaleo por detrás y este mientras volaba por el golpe certero del rey sora lo volvió a retroceder con un fuerte ataque , con lo cual Sora se combinaba con Mickey para atacarle ferozmente, dejando así solo a Roxas contra Saix, Xemnas y Xigbar los cuales estaban jugando pin pon con el pobre Roxas, el cual grito se reincorporo y mientras sus llave-espadas brillaban ataco rápidamente a sus enemigos se concentró mas en Xemnas , dado que era el más poderoso dejando casi inconsciente el cual antes de retirarse exclamó -¡Sigan peleando chicos, esto no acabado ya verán que ganaremos!-.

Marluxia tras ver que casi no podía continuar procedió a retirarse , sus compañeros a ver que estaban perdiendo poco a poco también se retiraron y Xigbar anets de irse en el portal ya creado dijo:- ¡ Han ganado la batalla, Pero no la guerra!

-Nadie nos puede vencer- Dijo Sora levantando su llave-espada.

-No nos confiemos, solo eran cuatro miembros y nos dieron demasiado trabajo, s salen mas necesitaremos mucho más apoyo- Dijo Roxas.

-Esperemos en eso que cuando Naminé termine de su entrenamiento y nos puedan asistir los tres, y tal vez tendernos más miembros si encontramos a Aqua y a Terra.

**Mientras en el Mundo inexistente.**

-Como ha podido ser cuatro contra tres y perdimos – Dijo Xemnas irónicamente.

-No hables, que fuiste tú el primero en retirarse- Dijo Marluxia.

-Más respeto hacia al líder-Dijo Saix-el cual añadió: - El fue el que mas daño causo- Necesitamos coordinarnos más por que por eso perdimos-.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aquí está el capitulo prometido, si pueden dejen sus rewies. se que el ap. esta un poco corto pero no disponia de tanto tiempo espero que les entretenga y pronto subire otro.


	10. Chapter 10

Mientras nuestros héroes se paseaban por el castillo del olvido se le veía a Roxas mirar por todo el alrededor del castillo - guau, esto no ha cambiado desde la última vez que vine aquí- solo que esta muy descuidado ya que ha telarañas por todas partes- Dijo Roxas, -si deberían llamar a un decorador de interiores, esto parece el castillo de drácula- Dijo Sora estirando una telaraña.

-Vamos, chicos no vinimos aquí a juzgar la apariencia del castillo, si no a buscar a Aqua y a Terra- Dijo Mickey. Luego de estas palabras de Mickey los chicos siguieron caminando por el castillo aunque solo hallaban cosas inútiles y ningún indicio de Aqua y Terra, ya estoy dudando que Aqua y Terra se encuentren aquí- Dijo Sora arte de buscar por todas las habitaciones, cuando, de pronto se oyó un gran terremoto los chicos fueron corriendo, y en la sala principal había un penumbra espinosa , casi idéntico con el que Roxas había peleado solo que este era negro y en algunas partes plateadas con ojos rojizos con bordes amarillos, al instante nuestros héroes invocaron sus Keyblades , rápidamente el monstruo se abalanzó un golpe sobre ellos pero todos los pudieron esquivar Mickey se acerco por detrás , le pegó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza el cual hizo que cayera hacia el piso destruyendo parte del castillo y aplastando a Sora, al cual sus amigos fueron a su auxilio – Sora, ¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo Roxas , -creo que si- Le respondió el castaño, -cuidado- Dijo Mickey mientras el monstruo lanzaba con su brazo un azote hacia ellos , el cual por su tardía reacción no pudieron esquivar estrellándolos contra un pared, todos se reincorporaron , menos sora quien de por si seguía atontado, -Oye Roxas lánzame hacia la cabeza del monstruo tengo una idea- Dijo el Rey Mickey , Roxas agarro a Mickey , lo impulsó hacia la cabeza de este , el monstruo quiso protegerse pero Sora ya se hacía reincorporado y le lanzo el hechizo turno en el brazo el cual hizo apartar su defensa y Mickey lo golpeó certeramente en la cabeza, a su vez Roxas y Sora se impulsaron cerca del torso de dicho enemigo clavándoles así sus llave-espadas de repente el monstruo se desvaneció en la oscuridad haciendo un vórtice que se trago a nuestros héroes.

**Mientras en el entrenamiento de Kairi**

-Bien, Naminé, ahora quisiera hacerte una prueba más para que ya, al fin, pueda terminar, tu semi- entrenamiento.- Dijo Riku.

-¿y bien, cual será es "pruebita"?- Pregunto la rubia.

-Un duelillo con Kairi.- Dijo Riku.

-¿Qué, Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?- Dijeron las dos chicas.

-Si, eso mismo ahora , a Pelear, Riku abrió un portal oscuro que conducía hasta la Estacion del Despertar, lo cual las empujo al portal y luego él se entre, ya en la estación el pelo-gris dijo –Yo seré el juez , quien ya no pueda mas gana, si eres tu Naminé la quién gana pasaras la prueba , si no, me divertiré mucho como sea, muajajajajaja, que comience la batalla.

Al instante las dos chicas invocaron sus Keyblades, -Bueno, empecemos- Dice Naminé con espiración rápida- Kairi procedió a acercarse a la chica rubia , esta reacciono y uso el hechizo trueno, atacando a Kairi repentinamente haciendo que a su vez esta callera al piso, rápidamente Naminé avanzo para golpear a su oponente pero esta le bloqueo y se llego a ponerse en pie, Naminé alzó de nuevo su llave-espada para hacer de nuevo el anterior hechizo , pero Kairi se anticipo , y la golpeo fuertemente en el estomago derribando a Naminé, - Te gusta esto , Naminé- Dijo Kairi orgullosa de derribar a su oponente, esta se paro rápidamente y las dos procedieron a acercarse y chocar sus llave-espadas de las cuales salieron un poco de chispas, Naminé rápidamente hiso una voltereta en el piso y lanzando una patada a los tobillos de Kairi, haciendo que esta pierda el equilibrio, al caerse la pelirroja quiso levantarse , pero Naminé no la dejó , y a su vez ataco ferozmente, - eso es todo lo que tienes, niñita- Dijo Kairi que a su vez invoco el hechizo de piro haciendo que Naminé retrocediera con una ligera quemadura, Kairi no perdió tiempo , la cual le lanzo el hechizo de hielo dejando a Naminé congelada por unos segundos , lo cual ella aprovecho la situación de su oponente para darle un golpe seco en el costado, rompiendo el hielo.

-Juegas sucio- dijo Naminé agarrándose el costado recién golpeado , Kairi se le acerco una vez mas pero Naminé reaccionó primero dándole un certero golpe en el vientre haciendo que esta callera desplomada al piso, la pelirroja quiso levantarse, pero Naminé le volvió a tierra un trueno , haciendo que Kairi se rindiera.

Riku se acercó al centro de la batalla ya terminada, ayudó a levantar a Kairi , y luego dijo- La ganadora es: Naminé- a su ves levantando su brazo.

-Ya te divertiste- Dijo Naminé la cual a su ves golpeó a Riku en el estomago el cual abrió un portal hacia la Torre de Yen Sid.

-Yen Sid, ya hemos terminada el entrenamiento de Naminé, creo que ya puede acompañarnos y por lo menos durar 15 segundos en pelea- Dijo Riku.

-Olle- Dijo Naminé golpeando en el estomago otra vez a Riku-

Este procedió a alejarse de su agresora, y dijo – Si me sigues golpeando me vas a dar una apendicitis-

-ya dejen la violencia unos contra otros- Con lo cual se paró de su asiento entregándole un Diploma a Kairi que ya la hacía portadora novata de la llave-espada.


	11. Chapter 11

**Mientras con Roxas, Mickey, y Sora.**

Nuestros héroes caían por el portal oscuro el cual parecía no tener fin alguno, luego se oyó un gran golpe producido por estos al tocar fondo.

-Ouch- Exclamó Sora al chocar contra el piso-.

-Maldito ratón gigante no pudiste caer sobre otra "superficie", exclamo Roxas adolorido ya que Mickey había caído sobre el-.

-Hey, Roxas, un poco mas de respeto al Rey ¿no?. – dijo Sora.

-Esto, aquí está muy oscuro ¿no creen chicos?- Dijo Mickey mientras se sacudía el polvo.

-Tengo una idea- dijo Roxas.

-Entonces dila- dijo Mickey.

-¿Alguien tiene algo de tela o material inflamable?- preguntó Roxas.

-Eh, Si aquí en mi bolsillo tengo algunos pañuelos- Dijo Sora, ¿Pero para que los usaras?

-Ya verás- Dijo Roxas tomando el pañuelo u enrollándolo en su llave-espada (prometida)-

-¿Alguien que haga un hechizo de fuego dirigidos hacia los pañuelos en mi llave-espada? Preguntó Roxas.

-Muy buena idea, ahora mismo lanzo el hechizo- Dijo el Rey Mickey lanzando una bola de fuego hacia la llave-espada envuelta con los pañuelos; al instante los pañuelos se encendieron en la llave-espada como si fuera una antorcha.

-Ahora que tenemos algo de luz, avancemos- dijo sora apuntando hacia delante.

Mientras nuestros héroes iban avanzando por el lugar, aun desconocido, al fondo se puedo apreciar una sombra un tanto misteriosa formado una silueta de lo que parecía ser una persona, los tres portadores de la llave-espada, trataron de acercarse sigilosamente, pero este ente se dio cuenta de que lo perseguían por eso decidió huir fuera del alcanzo de estos.

-Vuelve aquí- Dijo Sora, casi al instante de decir esto, Roxas con la ayuda de la luz de la antorcha se percató de que de las paredes provenían cientos de arañas el cual los estaban acorralando, al instante Mickey y Sora se percataron de esto, y echaron a correr , pero cada vez estas arañas , de un color rojo-ladrillo con anaranjado en las patas, se hacía cada vez más y más, hasta llegar a una pared en el fondo el cual hizo que estos se detuvieran y cuando ya creían que las arañas los atraparían, Sora inconscientemente toco un punto de contacto en la pared haciendo que girara de izquierda a derecha , así dejando a nuestros héroes en un lado y las arañas en otro.

-Gracias al cielo- dijo Roxas. – Y gracias a mi también- dijo Sora.

-Eh, Sora, dos cosas: una es tocaste ese botón o lo que fuera para hacer que la pared girara accidentalmente y la segunda es que al Roxas decir cielo te lo puedes tomar que te lo dijo a ti por tu nombre en japonés significa cielo-. Dijo Mickey muy científicamente.

-Su nombre en Japonés se significara cielo, pero en los dos idiomas suena maricon- Dijo Roxas riéndose entre palabras-.

-Cállate Roxas, que tu nombre viene del mío- Dijo Sora señalándolo con su Keyblade.

-Si pero el mío, eh , tiene mucho mas ES-Ti-LO- Dijo Roxas.

-Oigan muchachos , ahora no es el tiempo de criticar nombres, debemos de buscar una salida ¿no creen?.

-Si, bueno…- protesto Sora.

Mientras estos caminaban rumbo una salida indefinida, Roxas dijo –Oigan ¿Por qué no creo un camino oscuro para salir de aquí?-

-Sería una manera fácil y efectiva, pero tenemos que buscar al que está de tras de todo esto- Dijo Mickey.

-yo voto por la idea de Roxas- dijo Sora levantando la mano-.

-Nadie saldrá de aquí hasta que lleguemos al fondo de esto- dijo Mickey un tanto fuerte.

-Llegamos al fondo de "esto" hace como una hora- Dijo Roxas , quien al instante se puso a reír y cayó al piso , y al instante calló sora también por la risa producida por este "chiste". **para los qué no entendieron el chiste lo explicare al final**.

Mickey miró a estos de forma irónica, y este siguió caminado dejando a estos dos atrás.

-Ah, estuvo buena Roxas- Dijo Sora sin darse cuenta de que el rey se había alejado en la oscuridad-.

Roxas se paro tomo la llave-antorcha del piso y luego se percato de que Mickey había avanzado y este corrió para alcanzarlo, seguido detrás de Sora.

-Hey Mickey, espera- Dijo Roxas alcanzándolo finalmente.

-¿Ya terminaste de reírte?-Pregunto Mickey capciosamente.

-Olle, no te enfades que solo fue un pequeño chiste-. Dijo Roxas.

-Sigamos caminado a ver que encontramos- Dijo Sora.

Estos seguían caminado a lo profundo del lugar, cuando esta obra sospechosa repentinamente aparece. – Esta vez no escaparas- dijo Sora corriendo a toda velocidad hacia donde él y abalanzándosele encima, al instante Roxas acerco la llave-antorcha sobre el individuo notando que este tenía una gabardina de la , a ver , quien eres, este le quito la capucha y revelo su identidad, quien para sorpresa de estos era una nobodies con la gabardina de la organización.

-¡Es una trampa!- Grito Roxas, y al instante se oyeron cinco explosiones que mandaron a estos tres a volar, estos se reincorporaron en el aire, luego de tres segundos sin saber quién o que había atacado, una luz blanca totalmente dejó segado a nuestros héroes.

****el chiste ocnsistia que que estos ters habian caido a desde un vórtice oscuro por largo tiempo y roxas se reiferio a esto a lhacer el chiste***


	12. Chapter 12

Sora trataba de apoyarse sobre alguna cosa solidad, pero sin encontrarla, le dio mala pinta ya que el único escenario que había estado donde no había nada solido era, ese lugar en el cual había creído que derrotó a Xemnas para siempre, su presentimiento estaba en lo correcto, cuando esa luz cegadora se disipó se pudo ver el campo donde estaban flotando sobre ese lugar blanqui-negro, Sora exclamó: ¡Xemnas! A su vez Mickey y Roas lograron reincorporarse y recuperar la visión, ¿Dónde, donde estamos? Pregunto Roxas desconcertado, dado que solamente estaban ellos sin ningún enemigo alrededor, por lo menos ,a la vista de ellos, aunque en ese espacio era difícil ocultarse , habría que esperarse todo de aquella malévola organización.

-Aquí , aquí fue donde luche con Xemnas antes de ir a la Isla del Destino- Dijo sora mirando atentamente a todos lados en busca de un enemigo.-Pero , aquí, no hay nada, nada de nada- dijo Mickey, también mirando a su alrededor. -Esto me huele raro- Dijo Roxas pensando en lo peor.

-Veamos, si escapamos tal vez nos libremos de esta, pero si nos quedamos podremos resolver total o parte de este embrollo- Dijo Mickey pensativamente, -Yo opto por escapar- Dijo Sora- además no se contempla algún enemigo hasta el momento, sería una pérdida de tiempo quedarnos aquí haciendo nada-. –Bueno es verdad, mejor vallamos donde Yen Sid para informarle sobre nuestra travesía hasta el momento- Dijo Mickey.

-Bien abriré un camino hacia la Torre de Yen Sid- Dijo Roxas extendiendo la mano para crear dicho portal, luego nuestros héroes entraron en el y salieron, al fin de dicho lugar, y llegaron a la Torre,, procedieron a subirla y a entrar en el despacho de dicho mago.

-Hola muchachos que nuevas me traen- Dijo Yen Sid con tono amigable.

-Bueno, fuimos como objetivo principal buscar a Aqua y a Terra, pero no hemos encontrado nada solo problemas y enemigos .- Dijo Roxas pasando al frente y tomando la palabra.

-Con algunas complicaciones y obstáculos, pero nada que no se pueda resolver, casi ahora mismo veníamos de algo muy extraño: Fuimos trasportados hacia el lugar donde Sora peleó con Xemnas con ayuda de Riku, pero no había enemigos ni nada solo el vacio y nosotros…tres- amplio Mickey.

-Bien, seguramente pronto encontraremos lo que buscamos pero, debemos perseverar en nuestros objetivos- Dijo Yen Sid.

-¿Y cómo le ha andado a Naminé?- Preguntó Sora a Yen Sid.

-Hace dos días a cabo su entrenamiento, pero aun necesita experiencia para tratar de enfrentarse, a los "Grandes", actualmente están en la Isla del Destino, ¿Por qué no pasan por allá a ver como va todo? Yen Sid.

-Sí, que tal si pasamos por allá un tiempo, ¿Qué creen ustedes?- Dijo Sora.

-Por mi está bien- Dijo Roxas dando su aprobación.

-Esta bien, vayamos- Dijo Mickey.

-Roxas haz lo tuyo- Dijo Sora; Roxas enseguida abrió otro portal oscuro hacia: Isla del Destino.

Al ya encontrarse en dicha Isla buscaron a Kairi, Naminé y Riku; estos fueron a la casa donde siempre se hospedaban, a estos los encontraron viendo Televisión.

-Holaaaa- Grito Kairi y fue a abrasar a Sora, el cual la abrazaron gustosamente también.

-Hola su majestad- Dijo Riku a ver que también estaba presente.

Naminé por su parte fue a recibir a Roxas, y luego preguntó: ¿ han podido encontrar a Aqua o Terra, o descubrir algo nuevo?

-No solo problemas- Le respondió Roxas con una sonrisa.

-Bien, ¿se quedaran aquí unos días?- Pregunto Kairi.

-Depende- Respondió Mickey.

-Vamos a ver cómo anda todo por aquí, descansar un poco, investigar nuestro próximo punto de partido y luego, a las andadas-. Dijo Sora.

-Tengo algo de hambre,¿ no creen que deberíamos ir a la cafetería?- Dijo Roxas frotándose el estomago.

-Yo te acompaño -, Dijo Sora, - Y yo – Dijo el Rey Mickey -, -Eh, bueno nosotros nos quedaremos aquí viendo TV, dado que desayunamos hace hora y media- Dijo Riku, mientras Kairi y Naminé pasaba canales.

-Está bien, como quieras- Dijo Roxas saliendo rumbo a la cafetería junto con Sora y Mickey.

Ya estando en la cafetería, Sora ordeno un sándwich triple queso, Roxas ordeno una tostada con café, y, Mickey una rosquilla con chocolate.

Luego de terminar de comer, comenzaron a hablar sobre lo ocurrido.

-¿Creen ustedes que, algún día, cercano o lejano esta lio de la luz vs oscuridad acabe a favor nuestro?- Pregunto Sora.

-No sé, creo que sí y que no, pero por mi parte seguiré peleando hasta el final. Dijo Roxas.

-Sora, esta como muchas más es una lucha por así decirlo, infinita, siempre existirá oscuridad que le haga frente a la luz, y luz que la haga frente a la oscuridad- Mientras esté vivo y pueda seguiré apoyando al reino de la luz.

-¿Y quién crees que este ganando ahora mismo?- Pregunto otra vez Sora, a lo que Mickey le respondió: Nadie, debido a que nosotros hemos huido ellos también siempre hay altibajos pero siempre alguien nos salva ,o los salva e ellos.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Perdón por la tardanza estaba en tiempo de exámenes , y gracias, por favor, si pueden ,dejar sus reviews.**


	13. Chapter 13

Después de que estos tres terminaran de comer y las respuestas inspiradoras de Mickey, procedieron a retirarse de la cafetería, hacia la casa donde moraban Kairi, Naminé y Riku.

-Hey chicos, ya volvimos- Dijo sora entrando alegremente, ¿chicos?,. Preguntó Sora al percatarse de que no había nadie en la sala.

-Busquemos a ver si están en el segundo piso- Sugirió Roxas.

-Vamos- Dijo Mickey, al acceder al segundo piso por la escalera, buscaron y buscaron, y se dieron cuenta que no había nadie.

-Guau,¿ Donde se abran ido? – Preguntó Sora desconcertado mirando hacia su alrededor.

-Salgamos a fuera a ver si por los alrededores los encontramos- Dijo el Rey Mickey.

Al bajar buscaron por las cercanías pero estos no encontraron a las personas buscadas, luego de caminar un poco más adentro de la isla encontraron a dos lugareños y les preguntaron por si habían visto a dos chicas una de pelo rubio y otra pelirroja y a un tipo alto con cabello peli plateado, estos les respondieron que no, nuestros héroes se adentraron aun mas en la isla, ya casi hasta llegar a la parte que era más o menos como una selva tipo tropical pero no había rastros de tales personas.

Siguieron caminando mas adentró ya adentro de la zona selvosa y se encontraron parados en un área tipo isla rodeada de agua por el cual solo había una salida, ¿Qué tal si nos devolvemos? Sugirió Sora. –Está bien, no tenemos donde continuar- Dijo Mickey, al Darse vuelta frente a la salida apareció un portal oscuro de los cuales salieron un montón de sincorazones tales shadows y neoshadows.

Nuestros héroes invocaron sus armas (Keyblades), y destruyeron a estos con pura facilidad.

-Acabamos- dijo Roxas.

-Sí, pero, es extraño primero se desaparecen Kairi, Naminé Y Riku, y luego estos sincorazones tratan de acorralarnos, démonos prisa para llegar a la zona pueblerina, que esto me da mala pinta- dijo el Rey, al salir de el pedazo de tierra rodeada de agua una mono brinco a la cabeza de Sora dándole unos zarpazos con sus garras, Sora logro tirar dicho mono al piso , y ver que sus ojos estaban negros completamente y que salía un rastro de oscuridad, el ataco al mono haciendo que este se desvaneciera como un sin corazón mas.

-Ok, ok, ahora esto está cada vez más raro, ahora monos-sin corazón, démonos prisa- dijo Sora.

Al correr por la selva de la isla varios monos-sincorazones intentaron atacarlos pero estos los destruyeron fácilmente, luego de correr y ver un claro dando vista a la parte civilizada de la isla estos vieron como a unos 25 metros delante de si, apareció como una sombra un mono- Sin corazón gigante, más bien parecido a un King-Kong con apariencia de sin corazón.

-Lo que faltaba- Protestó Roxas invocado sus llave-espadas.

-Oh, m**rda- Dijo Sora invocando su Keyblade también.

Este último se abalanzó al monstruo, este shadow-gigante de unos 15 metros de altura intentó aplastar a Sora con su puño pero este lo esquivó con una ágil pirueta en la tierra, Sora puedo escurrírseles entre las piernas dejando al enemigo confundido de donde estaba, este se volteó a ver si encontraba al castaño pero al voltearse Mickey y Roxas aprovecharon y se fueron a la carga.

Mientras Sora hizo el hechizo "trueno", pero al parecer este orangután-sobre mutado no sintió absolutamente nada, para distraerlo Roxas invoco a 5 sus nobodies samuráis, aunque ese enemigo estaba centrado en atacar o más bien aplastar a su primer agresor dígase Sora, Mientras Sora trataba de huir Mickey y Roxas acertaron unos golpes por atrás pero a este simio ni cosquillas sintió, -Que..hay..que hacer.. para hacer..le daño a este mo..no..-Dijo Roxas entre sus ataques dobles cada vez pegándole con más fuerza pero el enemigo seguía interesado en Sora sin importarle los otros atacantes, y que al parecer los Samuráis de Roxas ni daño le hacían.

Mickey pronto tubo una sagaz idea y pensó: "Este simio se mueve algo erradamente si logro que se resbale tal ves le haga lago de daño".- Dijo Mickey llevando el dedo a la boca, y que al terminar de pensarlo bien comenzó a llenar el piso de hielo con la magia, esto tuvo un doble efecto dado que Sora comenzó a patinar sin control debido al hielo que abundaba por la magia que uso el Rey Mickey y al final se resbaló con el hielo en el piso unos cuantos metros pasando cerca del pie derecho del orangután gigante este enemigo se giro y debido al mucho hielo se termino resbalando al igual que Sora y debió a su gran tamaño tenía gran dificultad para ponerse nuevamente en pie.

Mickey se dio cuenta de que su plan funcionaba y a su vez exclamó –todos a tirarle hielo al enemigo y Sora y su nobodies hicieron de acuerdo a la sugerencia sagaz del Rey , este mono-shadow-sobrecrecido comenzó a seguir resbalándose en un intento de reincorporarse pero la magia de los tres lo fue congelando poco a poco hasta quedarse totalmente quieto.

-Nuestros héroes celebraron por lograr su objetivo, pero luego Mickey se percate de que el hielo que cubría a dicho enemigo se comenzó a resquebrar, Mickey en un intento desesperado por dejar inmóvil nuevamente a su enemigo comenzó a lanzar dicha magia nombrada "blizzard" para congelarlo a su vez le siguieron Roxas y Sora, a Roxas se le ocurrió una idea , y dijo: -espérenme aquí vuelvo enseguida-, este salto y comenzó a volar a una gran altura rodante a unos 287 metros de altura, este unió sus dos llaves-espadas y comenzó a caer en picada directo hacia el enemigo a alta velocidad creado una fuerza centrifuga haciendo que su cuerpo de vuelta haciendo la caída más mortal este impactó al simio haciendo una gran explosión de hielo debido a que este recubría su objetivo , cuanto todo se despejo estaba Roxas tirado en el piso y sus amigos fueron a auxiliarlo, este incorpóreo levantó la cabeza y dio – Di..díganme que funciono- al decir esta recallo al piso otra vez medio aturdido por el impacto.

-Sip, si funciono, pero debes ser mas cuidadoso ya que puedo haber sido más dañino para ti- Dijo Mickey respondiendo a la pregunta de Roxas.

-Todo por…Kingdom…Hearts- Dijo Roxas levantando con su mano derecha la "prometida". Luego de decir este sacó algo de fuerza para reincorporarse ya estando se pie procedió a sacarse el polvo y los pedazos de hielo que aun seguían en su vestidura.

-Bueno, démonos prisa para saber qué es lo que ha pasado- Dijo Sora señalando la salida.

-Estos fueron caminado algo apresurado para salir de dicha y espantosa selva, al llegar a la población decidieron retornar a la casa, para su sorpresa Kairi, Naminé y Riku , se hallaban en el sofá viendo televisión.

-Hola chicos- Dijo Riku al voltearse y ver a nuestros héroes-

-Esto me pinta a algo extraño, tengo un mal presentimiento-Dijo Mickey – Y por que ustedes hace como una hora no estaban aquí los buscamos por todo el pueblo y nada de nada.

-Es que unos sincorazones y nobodies nos habían capturados- Dijo Kairi amablemente.

Mickey pensó: "Pero unos sincorazones incorpóreos no los pudieron haberlos raptados así de sencillo, pues Riku sabe dominar bien la llave-espada y sus técnicas".

Después de Mickey pensar eso casa y todo el alrededor comenzó a moverse y tornarse más oscuro como si fuera una ilusión óptica.

-Nuestros héroes quisieron escapar de dicha casa pero….

**Jeje, los dejare con la intriga hasta el siguiente capítulo. **

**Ah, y perdonen por la tardanza de postearlo pero he tenido muchas, pero muchas ocupaciones. Hasta pronto.**


	14. Aviso -leer,importante-

Hola mis lectores queria hacerles saber sobre lo siguiente: Devido a que en las ultimas 5 chapters las publiqué solo por compromiso y no las hize con mucha inspiración no me quedaron también...

A los lectores que a pesar de todo les gusta el fic si quieren que este continue varias chapters más ( posiblemente de unas 5- 13 dependiendo) me disen por PM ( private message)... En caso de que no consiga un mínimo 3 lectores que me avisen que quieren que el fic se extiendan , entonses le daré un final de 2-3 chapters...(El plazo será de 10 días despues de publicado este anuncio -28 de marzo-)

Sea que continue el fic con o sin ese mínimo de aprovación de extencion del fanfic, las chapters que haga independientemente que eso les prometo que las haré divertidas las chapters siguientes ...

(Los que sean fan de Roxas o Axel pudieran también leer mi fic: Buscando a la llave del destino, la cual siempre escribiré con mucho empeño)

Gracias...y se despide Roxas2key.


End file.
